A Charmed Moment In Time
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: this takes place after the end of the series, I guess you can say it's a Charmed next generation type of deal, a WyattxOC and ChrisxOC and MelindaxOC and I think you get the point. And there is definatly some romance cuz that's what I do


**Hiya, okay so this is my first Charmed fanfic, and while admittedly the first chapter is slow, I guess I'm just getting everyone up to speed on whats happening in my fanfic, giving you a basic timeline and character profile. Let me know if you need something a tad more detailed (like as to who's kids are whos, etc.) I have 4 OCs in here, Fawn (Wyatt's wife) Aria (Chris' wife) Jason (Wyatt and Fawn's son) and Michael (Melinda's fiancee). I might bring in their families later on in the story, but for right now I'm sticking with these guys. I tried to stay as in character with the chatrachters in the tv show as I possibly could and I apologize right now if I deviated from them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I only own the OCs listed above.  
**

Wyatt Halliwell orbed into his mothers kitchen, to see Piper and Chris' wife Aria bustling around preparing food for the engagment party of his younger sister Melinda and her new fiancee Michael Carson. "Hey have either of you seen Fawn and Jason?" he asked referring to his own wife and son.  
"Yeah, she was here at around 2:30. She went to go get some paper goods for the party tonight. Why, what's up?" Piper explained. Wyatt looked at the clock to see that it was now 3:02.  
"Quick demon, just wanted to make sure they were safe."  
"You want some help with it? I could do to get out of here for a little bit, if that's all right with you Mom." Aria was a witchlighter like himself, and the younger sister of his childhood friend Vaughn Craven, Wyatt was the one who set Chris up with Aria, and never regretted it. He nodded in answer to her question. She was powerful, though not as powerful as him, she was and expirienced firestarter and adding pyrokenetic powers and whitelighter powers to the mix, she was basically a walking sun, and a very good person to have as back-up.  
"Yeah go ahead Aria, you've been in this kitchen far too long anyway, I think I'll call Aunt Phoebe see how she's doing on the decoration shopping with your cousins."  
After both Wyatt and Aria gave Piper a hug each, the turned to orb out.  
"Oh wait." Aria cut in she closed her eyes, and after a minute of silence she opened them to questioning looks from her mother-in-law and brother-in-law. "Oh I told Chris I would let him know when I was going on a demon hunt, before the fact." she explained causing both Piper and Wyatt to smile, at how much Chris cared for his wife.  
"All right, you ready?" Wyatt asked her, to which she replied with a nod. After they had both orbed out, the front door opened and Fawn walked into the room her arms swamped with a carrier, a baby boy with curly brown hair, and several bags. Piper rushed to help out her second daughter-in-law, after grabbing the majority of the bags Fawn carried she moved to the kitchen and set them on the counter.  
"Wow, you really went all out."  
"Well Mel really helped out me and Aria, though out our engagments, and weddings, and births, so thought I would do something special to start repaying the favor. Speaking of Aria, where is she? Isn't she supposed to helping you cook?"  
"She went to help Wyatt out with a demon, she should be back soon enough." Fawn nodded, she was glad Aria was there to help out Wyatt if anything went wrong. "All right, so what can I do here?"  
"Umm well right now, I need to call Aunt Phoebe see how she's doing with the decoration shopping, why don't you go get Jason something to eat, and when Aria comes back, you can help us out in the kitchen."  
"Okay, but you know I'm not much of a cook." Fawn was a bit sheepish. Her father was the cook in her house, and Fawne never really thought to ask her father how to cook. Aria had something of a natural gift and with the help of Piper had been teaching Fawn the tools of the trade.  
"You're getting there, besides, it could be good practice, we could just have you cut up vegetable or something." Thinking it was a good idea Fawn smiled and set her son in one of the three high chairs, and went to get him some apple sauce and cheerios, while Piper went to the phone and spoke with Phoebe.  
After a few minutes on the phone with Phoebe, Piper came over and sat watching Fawn feed Jason a large happy smile on her face, occasionally laughing at something silly Jason did, or telling Fawn a funny story she heard. After a few minutes of this, Paige orbed in with some packages.  
"Okay so I got a present for the future bride and groom, and three little things for the three women who are always putting so much effort into helping this family with so many, many things."  
Pulling out three bags from Coach, Paige handed one to Piper, another to Fawn. "And the third one is for Aria." She set the last bag off to the side. Piper and Fawn each gave Paige a kiss on the cheek in thanks.  
"Aria is off fighting a demon right now with Wyatt..." Piper started to explain, but Paige cut in. "Oh I know, I ran into her and Wyatt and helped them to finish it off, they are helping Phoebe with the packages.  
As if on cue, Aria walked through the door, and set her pakages down on the counter, and gave each of the women hungs and thanked Paige for the gift. Wyatt followed a few seconds later, and likewise, set his packages down on the counter and went to give his wife and son a kiss, and hugged his mother and aunt.  
"So how'd it go?" Piper asked her son and Aria.  
"Swimmingly."  
"Like I said a quick demon."  
"So why did I come across Wyatt healing Aria's arm?" Paige asked them.  
"Miscalculation."  
"A nessesary risk."  
"Right." Piper's voice dripped in sarcasm. "Well are you two all right?" They both nodded. "Don't you think Chris might want to know that?" She asked, aiming the question at Aria, who then closed her eyes, and a few seconds after she opened her eyes, Chris orbed into the room and gave his wife a hug and kiss.  
"Hey mom." Chris greeted giving Piper a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey, what's up?" she asked. "Well, Georgia came to work early, so I thought I would come see my wife and mother and see how I could help with my little sisters engagment party."  
"Oh wow, looks like the party started a little early, why are there so many people here?" Phoebe asked as she came into the room followed by her two youngest daughters Prue and Penny, all three of them carrying multiple bags.  
"Preparing for the party, would you like some help with those?" Chris went to take some bags off of his aunt. "Oh, thank you Chris, so how are things looking, 'cause they smell good." Phoebe said with gusto.  
"Things are looking quite gormet." Aria laugh, helping the twenty year old Penny with her bags. "Ooh, gormet is good, as long as it's the edible gormet, which knowing you aunt Piper, it is." sixteen year old Prue said, then thanked Chris as he helped her out with her bags. "You know, I think it might be a good thing we have so many people here to help, Phoebe did you buy out the store?" Piper asked incredulously, looking at the many packages that were brought into her house.  
"Piper you asked me that same exact question when wyatt and Chris got engaged, and it's still the same answer: No I did not buy out the store, only the wedding and engagment department, now would somebody please help me set this stuff up?" the said couples laughed at their aunt.  
"Whatever, okay, Wyatt, Paige, Chris, Penny go help the shopaholic set up the party store," evryone laughed while Phoebe huffed a little bit. "Fawn, Aria, and Prue, please stick around in the kitchen to help me out with the cooking." Piper instructed, as everyone scattered about to their assigned jobs (Chris and Wyatt stopping for a second to kiss their wives one last time). As the day went on, the house began to smell even better, look better and the baby started to cry more, just kidding, but poor Jason did get a bit lonely drawing Penny away from her work in the living room to play with him while everyone else worked.  
When the work was done, everyone was quite exhausted. Everyone who had worked made their way into the living room. Chris and Aria curled up togeather on the floor next to the couch where Wyatt sat with Fawn holding a now sleeping Jason in his arms, the three charmed sisters each grabbed a chair, and Prue and Penny sat on the floor.  
"Well that was exhausting." Everyone nodded in agreement to Pennys words. "Personally, I don't know how you two do it, Piper, Aria, you were here longer than everyone else, today and I'm seriously begining to believe that you two are superhuman." Phoebe said to the two women in question.  
"We had a break." Piper said, ignighting a small snort from Aria. "You had a break, I went to fight a demon, that was no picnic, and thank you Aunt Phoebe, your acknowlege of our efforts is greatly appreciated, but we still have a few last minute things to make tomarrow right before the party."  
"I'll call Harry, see if he can cover for me at the restraunt tomarrow so I can help you two out." Chris offered as he pulled his arms tightly around Aria.  
"That would be great Chris, thank you." Piper said, her youngest son had inherited her gift of cooking and worked as a manager in her restraunt, Charmed.  
"Hey you never did say which demon it was you were fighting." Phoebe pointed out. "Harpy." Paige ratted them out. "WHAT!" Three voices cried out simultaniously. The harpy wasn't a high level demon or anything, she was just a bitch to kill. The harpy was like the succubus and the siren all wrapped into one, with the exception that it was one of the ugliest female creatures you would ever come across.  
Piper, Chris and Fawn, looked at Aria and Wyatt like they had grown an extra head or something of the like.  
"What! He never told me what we were going up against, and besides, he was originally planning on going at it alone! I volenteered to help him out! Besides he's the twice blessed, I don't know why he didn't just give the damned thing a heavy duty power blast and have done with it." Aria defended herself. "I didn't blast her because it's a major power drain." "And you have never done it before? I've seen you do it before and come out of it just fine."  
"Yeah well..." Wyatt was cut off by Piper yelling "Enough!" Chris was laughing at the situation. "You two sound exactly like the twins." He explained reffering to Paige and Henry's two girls Peony and Poppy. "Hey!" Paige spoke up giving Chris a light slap on the shoulder.  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's time to take Jason home to bed, and conk out myself." Wyatt said standing up and hooking his arm around his wife. "Okay but I am not done talking to you about this Harpy mister, you need to start telling me a bit more about what you're doing!"  
"Mom, I'm twenty-five!" "Yes and I worry about you! This wasn't a 'quick' demon. Next time you pop in and tell me you are going demon hunting, I don't want you to play it down, I want you to tell me what's going on."  
Wyatt smiled at Piper and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Okay Mom." Fawn detached herself from Wyatt and gave the three Charmed sisters and Aria a hug, ending with her mother-in-law, "Tomarrow I'll drop Jason off at the babysitter tomarrow and come by to help you out."  
"All right see you tomarrow."  
"Bonne nuit (good night), Fawn, Wyatt. Reves doux (sweet dreams), Jason" Aria was Cajun and often spoke to everyone in the language. She didn't really have an accent as she was born in America, though her family often spoke to eachother in Cajun. At this point Chris was learning a few things and could almost hold his own with Aria's family, thought they mostly spoke english for his benefit.  
"Goodnight." Fawn smiled at everyone as Wyatt orbed her and Jason to their home.  
"You know what? I think that's sounds like a fine idea, it has been a very long day. come on girls, Piper, call me if you need any help tomarrow." Phoebe stood up, and followed by Penny and Prue, she gave the remaining family memebers hugs and went out to her car. With the couch now free of Wyatt, Fawn and Jason, Chris and Aria moved to take their place.  
"Oh boy Henry's probably going crazy at this point, dealing with the twins, I think I better be going. So the twins want to come by tomarrow and set up their 'present' at around lunchtime tomarrow, if that's okay?" Paige stood up straightening her jacket. "Oh yeah, just tell them to orb on over, anytime." Piper said to her youngest sister.  
As Paige orbed out Piper turned to her son and his wife. "You know you can stay here tonight if you want, You can sleep in Chris' old room." "T'es sur? (you sure)" "Of course, It can get lonely here sometimes, besides if you are both staying to help out tomarrow, it's easier than just orbing around." Piper explained. Aria and Chris looked at eachother and you can tell they were communicating telepathically to eachother. It was a gift the two of them developed on their wedding night, though they could only communicate that way with each other.  
"All right mom, but you know anytime you need someone around here, we are always willing to come by, stay a night, stay a week." Chris said giving his mother a hug.  
"Ehh i guess it's just something your father and I got used to after a while. But thank you." she smiled at her son and daughter-in-law and remebered when Aria first came into Chris' life.  
"Say, where is dad?" Aria asked "Doing some work at Magic School, he should be home soon."  
"All right, we'll go get settled in." Aria kissed Piper on the cheek and made her way up the stairs followed by Chris.  
Piper, now by herself, moved to the book shelf and took out the wedding album of Chris and Aria. Aria looked so beautiful, she always looked beautiful, but on their wedding day, both Chris and Aria were just glowing.  
Aria had her golden hair done in boisterous curls that framed her oval shaped face, and her olive skin tone was set off with peach toned make up. Her slim figure was draped in a simple but beautiful cream colored gown. Chris had gotten a hair cut the day before, granted it was still a bit on the longer side, but it looked a lot more put togeather than it had before he had gotten a haircut.  
Piper set the album gently back on the bookshelf where it stood next to that of Wyatt and Fawn. She had Wyatt to thank for Chris' happiness. She stilled remembered how pissy Chris was that trip. Wyatt had approached his parents about a vacation to south beach. His friend Vaughn was going with his family and Wyatt thought it would be neat to go with his family and meet up with Vaughn's family. The Charmed ones never really had the time to go on vacation, but they were just and orb away, so they came to the conclusion that it would be fun. Chris as it was back then, had the disposition of a wet cat, it was worse when he was younger, but he had kind of a facination with demon hunting.  
But all that changed when he was introduced to Aria. It was Wyatt and Vaughn who set them up on their first date, and it just went on from there. The two of them dated for a year and a half. She remebered when Chris asked Melinda for her help picking out a ring. Of course Phoebe overheared and tagged along, being that she was married to a cupid, the trip turned out to be quite successful. The day Chris and Aria got engaged, Piper couldn't remember seeing him beeing happier. Funny enough, two days after he got engaged, he and Wyatt were kicking demon butt, when Wyatt lost his powers, and the two of them, dissapeared. Of course the charmed ones knew what was going on but Aria didn't. Aria was beside herself when Chris didn't show up for three days. It was then that the sisters explained what was going on.  
Piper then turned her gaze to the wedding album of Wyatt and Fawn. They had met in P3, Wyatt was working that night, and Fawn was there with some of her friends, who had caught her checking out Wyatt and made her go and talk to him. The fact that she was a witch was later revealed to the family when they were attacked and she helped them to fight back. Wyatt and Fawn had dated for three years.  
Looking at the photo album of the two of them, they carried the same glow, that Chris and Aria did, the same glow that each of her sisters had on their wedding day, the same glow Piper heself had when she was married to Leo. Fawn had worn her brown curls strait and in a bun at the base of her neck, and a beaded dress with a sweetheart neckline and had her makeup done in shades of pink.  
Both her daughter-in-laws looked like princesses on their wedding nights, and soon, Piper and Leos only daughter would as well. Her wedding album would be going up next to Chris and Arias. While Melinda didn't live at home, to Piper it would still be a bit strange being that all her children would be married. She was getting too old. That is how Leo saw her when he orbed in. "Hey whats going on?" He came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Everything: our growing family, our children getting married, having children of their oun. It's a lot to process, and it's something I haven't taken the time to process until now." Piper turned into Leo's arms giving him a hug. "So how was work?"she changed the subject on him, clearly not wanting to dwell on her life any longer.  
"It was work. Nothing different, although Cassie did quite well today."  
"Well that's good. Wasn't she having a hard time last week?"  
"Yes, she was, I'm glad she's doing better. I see the setup went well." Leo looked around at the many decorations. "Yeah speaking of which, Chris and Aria are staying here tonight. They are in Chris' old room right now, they are going to be helping me out tomarrow. We have a few last minute dishes to prepare."  
"Excellant, do you think they are still awake?"  
"If they are, do you really think they would want to be disturbed?"  
"Uh, probably not. It's a little bit strange thinking of it that way."  
"Yeah welcome to the club, now lets go up to bed."  
Leo followed behind his wife, past the many pictures of their family. They went into their room, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Like I said, this chapter is mostly filler, kinda updating you guys on whats going on. Please review, and nothing negative please. **


End file.
